Cory in the House (Anime)
Background Information Cory in the House (☀コリー・イン・ザ・ハウス) is an anime, which aired in Japan on November 27th, 1988.It ran from November 27th, to September 13, 2008 and was a spin-off from the Disney original anime show That's So Regan. The show focuses on Cory Baxter, who moves from West Philadelphia to The Kanto region of Japan after he gets a new job for the Prime Minister of Japan, as the official butler. The series marks a Studio Bones first, as it is the company's best anime ever. This is also the only anime series to be broadcast in standard definition for the entire length of the show. Reruns of the series have not been produced on Nippon, or on The BBC; however they continue to air in Canada. President Regan guest-starred, reprising his role as Raven Baxter in one episode. In 2014 Disney Channel started airing a weekly block called Disney Replay on Wednesdays nights, during which episodes of Cory in the House air alongside That's So Regan and the American Show, Kim Possible Setting This show takes place just a few days before America bombs Japan in WW2, ft Heiberg Plot Summary !!!!!!! WARNING SPOILERS !!!!!!! Cory and his family are sent to The Kanto Region in Japan for his father's (Victor Baxter) new job (Episode 1, Day 1.) They move in and speak with the Prime Minister (PM) (Episode 2.) Victor begins his job, and sends Cory off to do stuff around town. Cory meets a girl called Kitsume. They become friends and do things around town (Episode 3.) Victor is the focus of this episode. Victor is doing butler stuff, like getting the PM tea and other food stuffs. Victor thinks about how the job is good. The PM brings Victor into the basement of the house. He then locks them both down there. The episode ends, but it is implied that the PM raped (Episode 4.) Cory and Kitsume are doing things around the town. At this point in the episode, they are both silent, but thinking about each other. Cory and Kitsume both want each other. They look at each other, and both walk to a park. They go in the bushes and have sex. This episode is infamous, because this show would have just been rated R, however, because of this scene, it is considered hentai (X rated) (Episode 5, Day 2.) The next episode, Cory and Kitsune go to a sacred shrine. Kitsune gets hit over the head by a falling branch at the shrine. She goes into a vision. She sees America nuking japan. She wakes up and tells Cory that they need to go. They immediately get on a plane and fly over to America. Cory describes in a thought sequence, that he never liked his dad. they fly over England and realize that they are almost out of fuel. they land and live in England from then on. The episode then switches to Victor's perspective. Victor is doing butler things. He thinks about how damaged he was from "last night." He goes on a psychotic rampage and kills the PM and the rest of the staff. The final sequence of the show, shows Japan being nuked. At this point, the viewer realizes that this is an alternate WW2, where America wipes Japan off of the map. The last lines of the show are Victor thinking about Cory (Episode 6.)